Slakoth
|} Slakoth (Japanese: ナマケロ Namakero) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 18, which evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Slakoth is a brown, quadruped Pokémon with sloth-like qualities. It has coarse, shaggy fur with two dark brown stripes on its back. There is a scruff of fur on top of its head, and it has a large, pig-like pink nose, pink eyelids, and dark rings around its eyes. It has long, lanky arms, but shorter legs. Each paw has two sharp claws, and there are pink paw pads on the back feet. Its underbelly and read are also pink. Slakoth lolls around and sleeps for more than twenty hours a day, which can makes those around it drowsy. Since it does not move very much, it does not need much food and only eats three leaves each day. Its heart only beats once a minute. It is capable of regaining lost energy through use of its former signature move, . It makes its nest in and keeps the same one during its entire life. However, it can travel far by swimming in rivers. In the anime Major appearances Norman's Slakoth appeared in Love, Petalburg Style and also in Balance of Power where it battled Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Torkoal. It proved to be a strong battler against with its powerful attack, but it lost to . In The Garden of Eatin', there were many Slakoth who lived in the Banana Slakoth Garden. A was eating all the bananas in the garden and no one was able to stop it until one of the Slakoth in the garden evolved into and defeated it. Minor appearances Slakoth first appeared in Max's flashback in Having a Wailord of a Time. A Slakoth appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. used a Slakoth during the first activity of the Pokémon Summer Academy in Camping It Up!. A 's Slakoth was used in the Battle Stage of the along with a in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Slakoth appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Norman's Slakoth appeared in I'll Win With My Own Battle Style!!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Norman has several Slakoth that he used to try to stop from fleeing from its confines to little effect. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga, Norman owns a Slakoth. In There's Someone More Important Than Clefairy?!, it swallows the and Red's Clefairy helps to retrieve it from its stomach. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Clyde uses a Slakoth to back up his . * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Slakoth and are the members of Team Slacker, the zero-motivation exploration team. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} or }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Forest (Both Fields)}} |area=Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 50, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Ranger School}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 432}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 06}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=288 |name2=Vigoroth |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=289 |name3=Slaking |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Slakoth is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . Origin As its name implies, it appears to have been based on sloths, specifically two-toed sloths. Name origin Slakoth is a combination of slack (to be lazy) and . It is also a play on the phrase "to slack off." Namakero is derived from 樹懶 namakemono (sloth). In other languages |fr=Parecool|frmeaning=From and cool |es=Slakoth|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bummelz|demeaning=From and |it=Slakoth|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=게을로 Geulro|komeaning=From , |zh_cmn=懶人翁 / 懒人翁 Lǎnrénwēng |zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and }} External links |} de:Bummelz fr:Parecool it:Slakoth ja:ナマケロ pl:Slakoth zh:懒人獭